Rivalzoned
by LuvAllPokemon
Summary: Beware... Rated for minor bad words. ContestShipping One-shot. *Sequel coming maybe o.o


**Hey, guys! I'm back from a month at boarding school and I'm ready to make you laugh at the humor or cry at the horribleness of my writing. Well, I've had this idea for a long time now. I hope you enjoy it!**

Rivalzoned: Worse than Friendzoning

The hallway was full of the usual chatter of students right before lunch. There were two girls in particular that I was watching.

"So I saw Drew staring at you in English today. What do you think: are you gonna have little baby Drewsies together?" A blue-haired girl giggled as she nudged a brunette at her locker.

"Oh stop it, Dawn. You know we're just rivals!" The two girls walked off in the direction of the cafeteria, talking about whatever females talk about.

My eyes followed them until they were out of sight. I had my arms folded across my chest as I leaned on the wall in the shadow of the lockers.

"Dude, she just rivalzoned you."

I turned around to greet my spiky haired friend. "Rivalzoned?" I cocked one eyebrow.

"Yeah. You know like friendzoning except with rivals! Man, catch up with the times." He shook his head as he signed some girl's notebook as she was walking past. I think I heard her swoon.

"She is not! Besides, I am perfectly capable of getting the girl if you would just leave me alone." Gary scoffed.

"Perfectly capable? Dude, you tease her every time you talk to her, even if you DO try to make up for it with a rose. By the way, can I have one for my date tonight?" He checked himself in the mirror of his locker. Boy, if I could just punch him right now.

"You don't have a date tonight."

"I don't? Oh, then I have to go…" He paused while he looked around. His eyes zoned in on a girl across the hallway talking to another girl. "Get that one. See ya!" With that, the brown-haired guy dashed off. I shook my head at him as I walked to my locker. What he said couldn't possibly be true. Rivalzoned? It's probably some stupid thing that Gary made up. After a short walk up to the next floor, I spun the dial on my lock a few times and clicked the door open. I took some books I needed for class in the afternoon.

"Thinking about May again?" I slammed the locker shut just in time to face bright orange hair.

"Misty, when are you going to stop stalking me?" I muttered.

"Answer the question, Hayden."

I sighed dejectedly. "Just some stupid stuff Gary said about being rivalzoned."

She put her hand to her chin. "Rivalzoned, huh?" She paused for a few seconds before chuckling. "Ha! Gary said something smart in his lifetime!"

"Oh Arceus. Not you too, Misty!"

"But think about it; it's totally true! She dismisses everything about you replying that you're her rival! LOL*!" She clutched her stomach with laughter. I huffed a bit before walking towards the cafeteria, leaving a snorting figure leaning against the lockers.

She struggled to pronounce words in between laughs as she rushed to catch up. "I'm sorry… It's just… too… funny!" Another laughing fit hit her as she literally rolled on the floor.

I stopped and offered my hand. "Get up, Misty. It's not that funny. Besides, nobody ACTUALLY ROFLs." She grabbed my hand and stood up. The last few giggles escaped her as she brushed off her shorts and fixed her side ponytail.

"Now you're in a rut and it's gonna be a looooooong climb out!" She stretched out the long as she folded her arms behind her head. "So what's your plan for overcoming this obstacle? Huh, rivalzoned. THE Drew Hayden. Ha! It's even worse than being friendzoned, 'cause you're not even friends!" I shook my head at her as I walked into the lunchroom. I heard her run to catch up to me.

"Well, it's time for me to split and go to my gals. Ta-ta for now!" She skipped towards her girl friends as I walked to my table. I managed to catch a bit of what was going on when I sat down and it was just what I expected.

"-was rivalzoned! Wasn't that genius or what? Hey, Drew, how do you feel about your rivalzoning?" Gary chuckled, emphasizing the word 'rivalzoned' in both sentences. I rolled my eyes and took out my paper bag lunch.

"It's not that funny, guys."

"But it is! Even Ashy-boy gets it!" I let my eyes roam and sadly see that it's true. Even Ash was laughing. Paul was the only one who was just eating his chicken.

I put my arm on the purple guy's shoulder. "See? Paul doesn't think it's funny!"

That was quickly followed by a "Let go of me" and I recoiled my hand.

"You gotta tell her, man! Stop being such a wimp." Gary took a bite of his sandwich after he calmed a bit. I narrowed my eyes.

"This has nothing to do with you."

"Come on! If even Conway could get a girl, you better confess your feelings!" At that name, Paul growled but we all pretended nothing happened. "It's so funny how it's obvious to everyone except her. She's so dense."

"So why don't you give me an idea of how to tell her if you guys are so smart." Seriously, my friends are assholes.

"I don't know. It could just be my amazing charm that gets them to confess for me first which is easier." I just might go through with that punching thing after all.

"Well, I told Misty I liked her during a double battle. That might help!" Ash smiled his goofy smile. Wow, I want to punch _him_ in the face too.

"There is no secret to confessing. You just gotta man up and do it. If you don't do it soon, May will be gone far beyond your reach. Now shut up so I can eat my lunch in peace." That was expected of Paul. He's the only one sane around here.

"If you're such a wise guy, why don't you go up to Dawn right now and confess your undying love for her?" Gary snickered as Paul turned away. I took the chance to sneak a look at her. She was so beautiful. Her shiny brown locks, her kissable lips, her cute nose, her gorgeous eyes-

"Drew, are you alright?" I snapped out of it just in time to see brown eyes right in my face. I kind of stumbled backwards and kicked the whole table with its contents on me. So here I am, on the floor, with tons of food on me. I sighed. Just a normal day with my crazy friends. Great, now the whole place is staring at us.

As I clean the food off my body, I can't help but think that Gary might be right, and Misty too. I hope one day, I gather the courage to step out of the rivalzone.

***I have friends who say LOL in real life. It's pronounced (**_**lawl**_**).**

**Like it? Or not? I really appreciate constructive criticism. Look forward to the next chapter of The Reality Show within this week :D Or maybe a month :O Depending on how fast I write.**

**I might write a sequel; just a heads up.**


End file.
